With multi-layer applications (e.g., multi-layer presentations, augmented reality applications, three-dimensional (3D) data presentations, etc.), display layers may be manipulated independently. These layers could belong to a single application or multiple applications. Three-dimensional (3D) data presentations on 3D displays can also be considered to be multi-layer applications. While concept of depth in 3D displays may be mainly artificial, they allow new user interface (UI) presentation models. Slicing 3D UI presentations into layers enables compounding information in 3D objects that could be easily “opened” or “sliced.” A similar theory surrounds future holographic displays and associated UI models.